


I Was Alone So Long (Didn’t Even Know That I Was Lonely)

by painted_pictures



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, Smoking, stargazing kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: Mikey was so caught up in his awe of the stars that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching. He did hear when someone cleared their throat behind him.“What are you doing on my roof?”(or, mikey likes sitting on rooftops. tonight it just so happens to be his neighbor’s.)





	I Was Alone So Long (Didn’t Even Know That I Was Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written petekey in a while so take this  
> also trans!pete is implied but blink and you’ll miss it
> 
> title is from “all i’ve ever known” from hadestown

Rooftops were Mikey’s favorite place. It didn’t even matter who’s roof it was, as long as he was able to sit atop them and stare at the sky, contemplating the meaning of existence. Fun.

Tonight it was his neighbor’s. Their roof was higher up, so climbing onto it was hard. But Mikey had succeeded, and he was glad he did. Without the tall-ass trees in the way of his view, he could see nothing but stars. And a few clouds, and the moon, but the  _ stars. _ They shone brightly tonight.

Mikey was so caught up in his awe of the stars that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching. He  _ did _ hear when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“What are you doing on my roof?”

Mikey spun around, startled, to see in the dim light a boy about his age. He had a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. Mikey wasn’t too sure he wanted to find out what that something was.

“Oh, I was just— Well, you see, I like to sit on rooftops a lot, and tonight it happened to be yours, I can leave if you want—”

The guy waved a hand in dismissal. “Nah, it’s fine. You can stay.”

Mikey faltered for a second. “Oh. Okay.”

He sat down beside the blonde, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He offered another one to Mikey. “Want one?” He asked around the cigarette in his mouth.

Mikey stared at it for a moment. “I’ve never actually smoked,” He said in slight embarrassment.

The guy laughed. “Do you want to try one, then?”

Mikey nodded.

He watched as the guy lit a second cigarette and handed it to Mikey. He put it in his mouth, inhaled, and choked.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” He asked through his coughs.

The guy next to him chuckled. “Yeah, takes some getting used to.” He quickly added, “Not that you have to try it again. It’s not everyone’s thing.”

Mikey managed to calm down his coughing fit. He extinguished the cigarette on the roof panels and let it roll down to the gutter.

“So, what’s your name?” The guy asked after a moment of silence. “You never told me.”

“Mikey.”

He nodded. “Nice name. I’m Pete.”

“Pete.” Mikey tried the name out on his tongue. “I like it. It suits you.”

Pete let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. “Good.”

Mikey didn’t ask.

Pete looked at him for a moment. “You’re really pretty, did you know that? Like, not to sound like a creep or anything, but you’re pretty.”

Mikey looked up. “No one’s ever said that to me.”

“No one? Cowards.”

Mikey returned to looking at his hands resting in his lap, a smile blossoming on his face. “Thanks. You’re pretty, too.”

“Now you’re just stealing my words,” Pete accused.

From the ground, a voice called up. “Are you on the roof again? Come on, you need to go to bed!”

“Gotta go,” Pete said, standing up. He paused before pressing a quick kiss to Mikey’s lips. “Come back tomorrow afternoon, yeah?”

Before Mikey could say anything, Pete had clambered down the side of the roof into an open window on the top floor. There was a little  _ click _ as the window shut.

Mikey decided he should get going, too. And he was  _ definitely _ coming back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> v short but i tried  
> fun fact this was written at ten pm, i was crying, and it was finished within an hour


End file.
